


softly

by notquiteaghost



Series: team trans dynamite [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Trans Male Character, this is basically an ode to public displays of affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaghost/pseuds/notquiteaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Geoff huffs a put-upon sigh and says, "Fine! Michael and Gavin are forfeiting the game, because apparently they'd rather make out with each other than win the Tower of Pimps, because I hired some true professionals. Jesus."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>In which Michael and Gavin are gigantic dorks, and everyone else is alternatively bemused and resigned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mymphr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymphr/gifts).



> **obligatory rpf disclaimer: if your name is mentioned, this fic isn't for you, close this tab thanks**
> 
> ~~so i should update this super quick (literally as i write it #yolo) because it's for my boy ain's birthday which is tomorrow, so. it should be done by then! i'm only uploading it in parts because i'm uploading it in chapters for formatting reasons & also i'm impatient.~~
> 
>  
> 
> update: i had originally planned 5 chapters, but i can't get the last two to work rn & i don't want this taking precedent over _who's going to take you home tonight_ , so i'm gonna call it done at 3. i do still want to write the last two chapters, but idk if or when it'll happen. so, if this gets updated, it'll be ~at the whim of my muse~. which is to say, i'm not making any promises.
> 
> there's a time-skip between this fic & the first fic in this series; this is like a year after michael & gavin get together & is almost entirely standalone.
> 
> the title comes from [this post](http://reid.co.vu/post/64314853296) which is, imo, one of the most mavin tumblr posts i have ever seen. 
> 
> also credit to ain for a fair portion of the ideas behind this fic, ilu <333

Michael is not doing well in this Let's Play. 

But neither is Gavin, so it's okay. The only thing worse than losing is, of course, losing to Gavin. He gets so fucking smug, so naturally Michael has to kiss the smugness off his face, and then they get a little bit sidetracked and everyone else starts shouting at them. 

Speaking of kissing. 

"Wow, Michael, you are not doing well at _all_." Geoff says, surveying Michael's solitary gold block (Ray and Ryan both have three. Ray is most likely going to win. Michael has accepted that and is mostly just concentrating on beating Gavin, who has yet to get a single gold block).

"It's because he's too busy making out with Gavin to win anything." Ray says immediately, and Geoff laughs. 

Michael makes to hit Ray with his sword, but pauses when Gavin touches his arm. He raises an eyebrow, and Gavin grins mischievously, then sets his controller down, leans in close and presses his lips to Michael's, and _oh_ , Michael sees what he's up to. 

Tangling a hand in Gavin's hair, which is now the optimum length for such things, and licking his way into Gavin's mouth, Michael lets the other guys' voices fade into the background. Sure, Minecraft is fun and all, but he'd much rather be kissing Gavin, especially when he's losing. Kissing Gavin is one of his all-time favourite things to do. 

"--Oh my God, guys, seriously?"

And that's Geoff, using his 'why the fuck did I ever hire you' voice after finally noticing that Michael and Gavin are, indeed, currently too busy making out to play the game. It's a very familiar voice at this point. 

Not that Michael spends a lot of time avoiding his work to make out with Gavin, though it's a great idea. He should look into that.

"I'm starting the next challenge." Geoff warns. Michael ignores him, and Gavin doesn't pull away either. Actually, Gavin pulls Michael even closer, something Michael always appreciates. Geoff huffs a put-upon sigh and says, "Fine! Michael and Gavin are forfeiting the game, because apparently they'd rather make out with each other than win the Tower of Pimps, because I hired some true professionals. Jesus."

Michael flips Geoff the bird with his free hand. He can almost hear Geoff roll his eyes in response, and he can definitely feel the way Gavin smiles into the kiss. It's a good feeling.

(Ray wins, to the surprise of no one. Everyone else goes to lunch, and by the time they come back, Michael has given Gavin three hickeys and made a truly amazing mess of his hair, which, if you ask him, makes him the real winner here.)


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, Gavin, here's an idea," Michael says, just after they've finished putting out the latest fire, "How about, next time you get bored and want to set something on fire, you don't do that? Just a suggestion."

"Kiss Michael instead." Ray interjects.

"But you get annoyed when I spend entire videos kissing Michael!"

Ray shrugs. "I would rather watch you be sickeningly gay than watch my house burn down. Again."

"So would I." Ryan says, and Jack makes an agreeing noise, and Geoff laughs and nods. And, apparently, that decides it.

Gavin leans over to nuzzle at Michael's neck, mostly just because he can. Michael rolls his eyes, but he's smiling, and okay, yeah, PDA with Michael is totally cooler than setting things on fire, Ray is totally right.

\---

It's another twenty minutes before Gavin gets bored again.

This is turning into one of those meandering Let's Plays with no real objective, and Gavin always gets bored without an objective. And sometimes with an objective. He's easily bored, is what he's saying. 

"Hey, hey, Michael."

"What?"

"Turn around, numb-nut."

"'Numb-nut'?" Michael repeats, sounding incredulous, but he spins his avatar around to face Gavin's avatar, and Gavin presses his avatar's face up against Michael's avatar's face and makes a kissing noise.

"Awww, that was cute."

"Shut the fuck up. Mogar is not cute, Mogar will fucking slay you and bathe in your blood." Michael snaps.

"Aaaand that was less cute."

"Damn right."

\---

Twenty-five minutes after that, they have officially given up and Geoff's suggested they title the Let's Play 'Six Guys Dicking Round In A Mine For An Hour', and Gavin chases Michael almost down to bedrock and 'kisses' him again. Well, for the fourth time. Turns out kissing Michael in-game is almost as much fun as kissing him in real life.

"Y'know, I didn't mean you had to kiss him in the game." Ray points out. "Though that _is_ really cute, I'm sure Tumblr will love it."

"My relationship is none of your business!" Gavin replies.

Ray rolls his eyes, "Okay, that's debatable, considering we work together and you're the ones who insist on getting your PDA on in office hours, but that's not the point."

"The point being that Michael is pouting and a pouting Michael is equal parts adorable and terrifying." Jack says. "I can almost _feel_ his temper shortening."

"Why should I care if Michael snaps at you?"

"Because you're invested in Michael's happiness?"

"...You have a p--"

Gavin's cut off by Michael pressing their lips together, wrapping a hand round Gavin's face to hold him still, and Gavin doesn't bother stopping himself from smiling into the kiss.

It stays chaste -- if they spend two Let's Plays in a row making out, Geoff will probably have an aneurysm -- and soon enough Gavin is pulling back and booping Michael on the nose.

"Happy now?"

"Very, thank you." Michael replies, as sincere as Gavin has ever heard him, and Gavin grins at him.

"Good." Gavin says, then turns his attention (or whatever portion of his attention not perpetually focused on Michael) back to the game.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please left me know if any of the formatting of this is confusing or if i fucked up anywhere.

**AHWU #305 TRANSCRIPT**

GAVIN: So, Geoff isn't here this week--

JACK: [offscreen] He's "on vacation".

GAVIN: Yeah, he's a lazy fuck. So, he's not here, so I'm Gavin from Achievement Hunter, and you're watching AHWU!

[JUMP-CUT]

GAVIN: So, Geoff is "on vacation" this week--

[MICHAEL walks through the shot]

GAVIN: Oh, hey Michael.

MICHAEL: Hey, Gav.

JACK: [offscreen] [retching noises]

MICHAEL: We just said hello!

RAY: [offscreen] And you managed to make just a simple hello sickeningly cute. Wow, you two really have a problem.

MICHAEL: [grumbling] I'll show you cute.

[JUMP-CUT]

GAVIN: So, Geoff, the lil' prick, isn't here this week--

[MICHAEL walks through the shot]

GAVIN: [grinning] Hey Michael.

[MICHAEL kisses GAVIN's cheek]

MICHAEL: Hey Gavin.

RAY: [offscreen, shouting] THAT WASN'T A FUCKING CHALLENGE.

GAVIN: Your mum wasn't a challenge.

[JUMP-CUT]

GAVIN: [laughing] Geoff, as you have probably already guessed, isn't here this week--

MICHAEL: I am though!

[MICHAEL is holding GAVIN's hand, a shit-eating grin on his face]

RAY: I fucking hate you both.

[JUMP-CUT]

MICHAEL: I'm Michael, and this is Gavin, and we're from Achievement Hunter.

GAVIN: Welcome to AHWU!

[GAVIN turns to MICHAEL and kisses him on the mouth]

[A DOOR slams shut]

[JACK walks into the shot and stands in front of MICHAEL and GAVIN, who are still kissing]

JACK: Ray just left.

RAY: [offscreen, muffled] I'M LEAVING TO GO HIRE SOME PROFESSIONALS.

[JUMP-CUT]

FANS: [excitedly] This is AHWU, number three-hundred and five!

[JUMP-CUT]

JACK: [resigned] For the week of June 28th, 2016.

[JUMP-CUT]

JACK: I miss Geoff.


End file.
